Switching Sides
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: Something strange is happening all over the Wizarding World. Entire places are vanishing into thin air! Is it the work of Voldemort, or perhaps, someone from another place? Can Harry save the place doomed next... Hogwarts?
1. Return to Headquarters

He rolled over and opened one green eye, the morning sun splaying across his fingers warmed him slightly. He groaned and rolled back to his original position, allowing both now open eyes to spill over her features. They were relaxed, her lips pink and full from sleep, her eyelashes laying on pale, silken cheeks, her hair rumpled from her nocturnal movement. He smiled to himself, allowing his gaze to flicker from feature to feature, reveling in the fact that this woman, this apparition, was beside him, this morning, and many more to come. At least if he had his way about it.  
  
"BOY!" The voice that thundered through the house shook paintings from the walls, and rattled windows almost to the point of shattering. Her eyes shot open, and she squeaked. He smiled at her. Even his beastly uncle couldn't keep him from noticing how adorable she was when she made that sound. There was a loud rapping on the door, and his uncle bellowed, "BOY! GET OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Harry Potter calmly rolled from the bed, and wrapped a robe around his pajama clad body. Before him, on the bed, Kalli snuggled up with his abandoned pillow, and smiled at him. "I'll be right back," Harry whispered, bending down to drop a feather-light kiss on her pink lips. With that, he swung the door open and found himself face to face with his belligerent Uncle Vernon. (Well, considering Vernon's enormous size, and the fact that Harry Potter had only grown four inches since his last time home, it would more then likely be face to blubbery chest, but in the spin of things...) "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry questioned, as if the wake-up call had been a normal occurrence.  
  
Vernon's face was a deep scarlet, verging on a delightful shade of royal purple, as he replied, through his teeth, "I thought I told you that SHE was the only one of your kind allowed here this summer!"  
  
With these unexpected words, Kalli too rose from the bed, wrapping a robe around her own pajama clad form. She stepped up behind Harry in the door, and said, "Which kind would that be, Mr. Dursley?" Her voice was sugar sweet, sweet enough, Harry noted in a bemused side thought, to rot Dudley's teeth to the point of decay. "Would that be teenaged, or..." she lingered for a second, then dropped her voice to a whisper, "Magic?"  
  
Vernon inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as she said the word. Harry held back an amused laugh, almost allowing himself to smile at his uncle's obvious discomfort. He didn't respond to Kalli, for which Harry was glad. He would have hated having to go before the Wizengamot again to explain his use of magic on a Muggle. He didn't think Fudge would be lenient, but then, Fudge hadn't met Vernon Dursley either.  
  
"Boy," Vernon said, through tightly clenched teeth. "Would you come down here and speak with your..." he paused, as he ground his teeth. "Visitor? Then REMOVE her from my house." His voice thundered as he spoke the word, threatening to shake the chandelier in the entry hall. Harry glanced to Kalli, who smiled brilliantly at him, then he strolled past the livid Vernon Dursley, and down the staircase to the front hall.  
  
Standing in the door was a young witch, cloaked in a brilliant green cloak, that contrasted violently with the hot pink hair she sported. "Tonks!" Kalli said, grinning, and reaching to embrace the woman as they came off the final step. "We weren't expecting anyone from the Order until Harry's birthday!" Suddenly, she realized what she said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"If there was something wrong, they wouldn't have sent Tonks alone," Harry said logically. "They would have sent the Order, right?"  
  
Tonks narrowed her eyes, and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "They're waiting outside. Get your things." Harry's eyes widened, and he gave an obvious shudder before he glanced to Kalli, who had turned an unhealthy ash color.  
  
She looked into his green eyes and saw reflected there the fear that she felt. But she knew that Harry felt no fear for his well bring. He cared only for hers. He of course believed that Voldemort's hatred for him would be her downfall. But Kalli was hellbent convinced that her link to Voldemort would be his. He reached out and took her hand in his, and she felt his warmth cascade over her like a waterfall. She was safe with him, she knew it.  
  
As he packed their things safely in their trunks, Kalli made the bed. She fluffed the pillows, and tucked the sheets, and tried not to think about the way he had held her the night before. He had kissed her, and made love to her with his words, crooning softly in her ear about how he loved her, and loved kissing her, loved knowing she was there, with him. She had been swept away by Harry Potter, the way she was whenever he was around. But in the cool harshness of the day, she knew there was a war raging, and Harry was not hers and hers alone.  
  
Until she felt the familiar warmth of Harry's flesh against her motionless hand, she hadn't realized that she was simply holding the comforter and staring at the stark white sheets. His lips pressed against the part of her neck that met her collar, the pale skin creamy against his wet lips. Unwittingly she tilted her head away, giving him access to more of her neck. He took advantage of the angle for a moment before wrapping his long, sinewy arms around her waist and pulling her close against him. His breath warmed her earlobe as he whispered, "I meant what I said last night, Kalinda Damia." She shivered at the purpose in his words. "I do love you."  
  
There was a slight, non-obtrusive knock on the door, then Tonks pushed it open slightly. A moment later, her wild pink hair came into view, and she grinned sheepishly as she saw them, locked in their embrace. "Sorry, guys... But Moody's attracting attention..." she said, apologetically.  
  
Harry grinned his brilliant grin, green eyes glittering under dark eyebrows. "Bet Uncle Vernon loves that," he replied, unwrapping his arms from Kalli's waist and reaching for a trunk. Kalli finished tossing the sheets onto the bed, just as Harry hoisted the two trunks onto his back. "Would you mind grabbing Hedwig?" Harry asked, smiling at her. Kalli nodded and reached for the owl's gilded cage.  
  
"Actually, your uncle hasn't said much since he went out to speak with Moody..." Tonks trailed off, a faint smile on her lips. "Hasn't moved much either..."  
  
Harry only had to wait a few moments to find out what it was that Tonks meant. Vernon Dursley stood just inside the door, his back straight as a board, his mouth clamped shut, his hands clenched at his sides, and his eyes darting back and forth as though he was chasing a fly with only his vision. He saw Harry and Kalli descend the stairs, but didn't move once. His eyes darted from one to the other, and then to the trunks. Aunt Petunia stood on the opposite side of the hall, whimpering softly as she watched her oversized husband stand motionless as his nephew stepped on his toes.  
  
"Bye, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said gleefully, his smile broad as he waved ludicrously in front of Vernon's narrowed eyes. He slid a trunk to the floor for Remus Lupin to grab, then wrapped a long arm around Kalli's waist. Petunia whimpered again as Moody waved his wand, and Vernon fell to the floor.  
  
The kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place was crowded to the brim with Order Members. Since Voldemort's obvious return in their fifth year, when he practically destroyed the Ministry of Magic, hundreds had come to join the Order. Now, only a select few were allowed at the meetings, then they held their own meetings to direct the other members. Even with the select few, the kitchen was still over crowded.  
  
Long ago, this place had stopped being the House of Black. When Sirius vanished into the veil, it simply became Headquarters. All traces of the Black Family had been removed, save the portrait of Sirius' mother. But even she had fallen silent in the aftermath of Sirius' banishment. The downstairs rooms served as offices for those that worked directly under Dumbledore, those that had comprised the team that raged against Voldemort at the Ministry those two years ago. Upstairs rooms served as storage, or more offices, save the bedrooms, which remained that.  
  
It was into one of these that Remus and Tonks deposited Harry and Kalli's trunks before escorting them to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting patiently. When the duo took seats beside Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore began to speak, his voice holding the same power as their years at Hogwarts.  
  
"As we are all aware, the devastating blow to Diagon Alley has left us all bewildered. We can only speculate at how such a terrible occurrence was waylaid to a protected place, but we must keep our front powered with some of the most powerful witches and wizards to walk our world. To each separate House I am sending one of my officers. Together, we must find a way to protect the Wizarding community. First of all, we must protect Hogwarts. Nothing is safe, not even our children," he paused, meeting Harry's eyes. "Especially our children."  
  
Kalli's hand found his in the cool dark of the kitchen, lit with torches. With the bodies pressing in around them, it almost seemed as if there was no illumination at all. He squeezed her hand lovingly, and rubbed his thumb tenderly over her palm. Sitting in this darkened kitchen, the members of the Order around her, Kalli knew they were at war. But when Harry brushed his hand against hers, she lost all thought of Voldemort, of Death Eaters, and even of the rubble that was Diagon Alley. When his hand brushed hers, they were alone in that semi-dark kitchen, Dumbledore's voice only a memory.  
  
It wasn't until the meeting broke that Kalli brought herself back to the present. Ron and Hermione were standing beside them, talking jovially with Harry as if it were natural to be in Headquarters. Of course, Kalli had to remind herself, it was normal. War was a way of life now. Across the room, Kalli caught a glimpse of a shimmering sheet of blonde hair being tossed aside, and silvery laughter reached her ears. She knew instinctively that the hair and the laughter belonged to her cousin, and dearest friend, Willow Lupin.  
  
The young woman was chatting with a newer member of the Order, his eyes dancing at Willow's inevitable flirting. Kalli smiled. Willow Lupin was a flirt, but she was faithful as the day was long, and to one man and one man alone. Draco Malfoy. Hard to believe that the daughter of a werewolf could win the heart of a Death-Eater's son, but it had happened, and it had happened quickly. But Draco was on the run for betraying Voldemort, and Willow was the only one who heard from him.  
  
"Harry," spoke a grandfatherly voice, warm with love. Kalli turned with Harry to see Albus Dumbledore strolling toward them, his arms open. Harry embraced the man warmly, then stepped aside for Dumbledore to wrap his arms around Kalli. When she pulled away, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "I brought you here for a reason." He glanced around at the four. "All of you, actually." Ron and Hermione stepped closer. "I need you four to go back to Hogwarts, and make sure everything is safe there. Minerva is out of reach, on a task for me. Hagrid is there now, but if something were to happen, I would rather have the DA there to protect my school." His blue eyes twinkled with laughter, though he did not smile.  
  
A smile in place on his own lips, Harry replied, "When would you like us to leave?" Kalli faced Dumbledore, expecting his usual indirect response.  
  
"Tomorrow morning would be good," he replied, smiling at them, with those familiar twinkling eyes. "For tonight, the bedrooms upstairs are free. Molly and Arthur are returning to the Burrow, and Fred and George have business to attend to. Their shop was destroyed with the rest of Diagon Alley. But, naturally, as with everything, the twins will emerge profitable. They are already devising a plan." Ron nodded, having an inside view of the twin's plan. "But, I really should be going. Remus and I have to go to Bulgaria tonight. Dobby will make you at home, and feel free to use Floo Powder, or the Hogwarts' Express to get the school. Whichever makes you more comfortable." He leaned forward and embraced Kalli, then Hermione, shook Harry and Ron's hands, and vanished into the crowd.  
  
The quartet was alone for perhaps three seconds before they heard a clearing of a throat, and they looked to their feet. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir," Dobby's squeaky voice said from down by their ankles. "I have been told to serve you until you leave Headquarters. Would you like anything, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
Kalli fought to keep a straight face, as Hermione sighed openly. Harry smiled down at Dobby, and replied, "No, Dobby. Right now all I would like is a bed." Dobby nodded, and bowed low before he backed out of the circle the quartet had formed by the fireplace. For a moment, a single thought fleeted through Harry's head. It had been right in this spot that Kreacher had lied to him, and he had raced off to the Ministry to save his ill-fated Godfather. It was only after Harry had raced off that Sirius was put in danger. In that moment, Harry felt rage fill him, boiling over, spilling from his ears, reddening his face, narrowing his eyes. He wanted Sirius back! With all of his heart and soul, he blamed himself, rage and sorrow and self hatred vying for prominence in his mind.  
  
"Harry," Kalli said, her light, airy, delicate voice assuaging his raging temper. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed." Her touch on his arm was like cool water, and his green eyes cleared. Harry nodded, and excused himself from Ron and Hermione, telling them that they would see them in the morning.  
  
Upstairs, Harry closed the door to their bedroom, and turned to look at Kalli. She was unfolding her nightgown, holding it up to look at it. The way the moonlight streamed through the window, lighting her skin with the silver afterglow made his heart stir. He watched her for a moment, his breath catching in his throat, and his heart racing against his chest.  
  
She turned to look at him, her ice blue eyes alive with stars that flickered brighter then those outside the open window. Without actually moving, she beckoned him toward her. His feet were soundless on the carpet as he made his way across the room to her open arms. Whenever he was in Kalli's arms, he forgot the self loathing that he felt constantly, the ache in his heart subsided, and he felt whole once more.  
  
The mattress was soft as he laid her down, his lips finding hers, his hands searching for the buttons on her blouse. She moaned his name against his neck, loving the feel of him. He made love to her with his words, his lips, and finally his body, pushing her over the edge of ecstasy to a world beyond them. And in the end, as they lay intertwined on the rumpled sheets, Kalli heard Harry whisper the words that years of the Dursleys had prevented him from expressing.  
  
"I love you, Kalli," he whispered into her hair. Her heart raced against her chest as she brushed slender fingers along his jawline. His green eyes burned into hers, and flickered in the candle light around them. "I can't lose you," he continued, "Not like..."  
  
Kalli's finger on his lips silenced him. "It's not your fault, my love," she whispered, replacing her finger with her lips. Again, his heart sped up as he wrapped his arms around her. The war could be banging on the door of Grimmauld Place, and Harry wouldn't care, as long as Kalli was in his arms. 


	2. The Way to Hogsmeade

Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting the white sheets beside him. He rolled over and reached for Kalli, only to find himself on the edge of the bed. Kalli wasn't beside him. He sat bolt upright in bed and scanned the whole room. Her bathrobe still hung on the chair, her slippers beside it. The skirt she wore to Grimmauld Place that night was on the floor beside the bathroom door, which was closed.

"Kalli?" he called.

He heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and she opened the door. She was in a towel, her ebony hair wrapped in another towel. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was worried," Harry replied sheepishly. Kalli smiled at him, and walked across the room. He watched her long, slender, cream colored legs come across the room to fold up on the bed. "I worry too much, don't I?"

"Of course," Kalli replied. "But I expect it. If you didn't do it, then I would have to. I'd rather you did it."

"Does it bother you?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, and holding her close.

Kalli reached down and tugged the towel up over her thighs, it slipped back down. "Harry, I'm wearing a towel here," she replied.

His dark eyebrows arched over those liquid emerald eyes, and said, "Yes, my dear, I know." She smiled at him as he spun her around, and pulled her legs around his waist. He unwrapped the towel from her body and looked down at her.

She felt the heat of his gaze travel up her legs to her stomach, and her breasts, and linger there before sweeping up into her eyes. "What do you see, Harry?" Kalli whispered, her voice thick.

"I see infinite beauty in skin the color and texture of white silk, eyes the color of ice, but the warmth of a noonday sun," he responded. Kalli was watching him, not moving, not breathing. "I see you."

"What do you see, Harry?" Kalli asked again, holding his gaze.

Harry hesitated as he looked at her, the curves of her hips, the rise and fall of her breasts, the curl of her fingers, and whispered in return, "My future." She nodded, a smile coming over her features. "Come here," Harry whispered, pulling her up, and into his arms. She curled up with him. "I'm not sure if I want you at Hogwarts. Maybe you should go back to Remus' for awhile."

"No," Kalli whispered adamantly into his chest. "I'm not comfortable with you going to Hogwarts either. But if you go without me, I'll hex you," she continued.

Harry smiled into her shoulder. "Ok. Fine. You win. Let's get ready to go."

Kalli bounced up, grabbing her towel and letting down her hair. Harry got up as well, and strolled past her into the bathroom. He stripped off his pajamas, left them in a pool on the floor. He turned on the shower, and stepped in, leaving the door wide open.

Moments later, Kalli came in to blow dry her hair, and fix her make-up. She glanced toward the see-though, steam covered glass partition, and watched Harry as he lathered up his hair. At seventeen, Harry's slim form had become sinewy and muscled and utterly beautiful. Kalli watched the muscles straining as he ran water through the shampoo in his hair.

"Harry," she asked, holding her hair dryer. He turned toward her, as he poured shower gel into his hand and began to lather up his body. "When you said 'my future', what did you mean?"

He looked up at her, blind without his glasses. All he saw was a blur of white with ebony hair. "We all know where this is headed, Kalli. It's just that none of us want to say it," Harry replied. Because he was blind he didn't see her smile, but he did see her turn. The familiar click and whirl of the dryer kicking in.

Downstairs, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table, amidst a group of chattering adults, all talking about Diagon Alley. Kalli and Harry breezed in, Kalli looking as if she knew the secret of life, Harry grinning like a fool. Hermione glanced between the two them, and then caught Kalli's eye. The girl shrugged and then hid her face behind a cascade of black hair.

"We were thinking, Harry," Ron said, obvious to the inaudible conversation going on between Hermione and Kalli. "Perhaps it would be easiest if we took the Express to Hogwarts."

"We could fly a car, preferably Ford," Kalli giggled. Harry shot her a look, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. She stuck hers out as well, and tugged on her cheeks, then they both started laughing. "Really, Ron, the Express sounds like such a hassle. We'd have to get to the station."

"Well, I hate Floo Powder," Harry replied, grimacing. "I'd rather hang upside-down from a broomstick while getting bashed to death by Bludgers."

"Hopefully it won't come to that, Harry," Hermione replied, smiling. "We could take broomsticks."

"That's an awful long time on a broomstick. Your arse would hurt after a few miles," Ron replied.

"Beats walking," Harry replied.

"Apparation?" Kalli asked, her eyebrows arching. "I mean, I know we can't get to Hogwarts, but we can get to Hogsmeade, and then walk to Hogwarts."

"Let's just take the Hogsmeade Train," Harry replied. "We can go over to the train station here, and just get off at Hogsmeade."

"Does this station have a train that stops at Hogsmeade? I thought it was Muggle."

"I've got it," Harry shouted, grinning broadly. "Don't eat too much more of that breakfast, Ron, Hermione. We'll eat when we get there." Kalli eyed him suspiciously, but put the toast down. "Get your stuff, group. We leave immediately." He strolled over to kiss Kalli lightly on the lips. "I'll go grab our stuff, finish your pumpkin juice and meet me out front. Muggle attire only!" Ron and Hermione vanished up the stairs as Kalli glance down at her skirt, boots, t-shirt and trench coat.

Outside, Kalli came and stood beside Harry, who waited patiently for the other two. He slid his arm around Kalli's waist and held her close. They rested forehead on forehead and stood there for a long minute before Ron and Hermione appeared out of the nothingness that was Headquarters. Harry pulled away from Kalli, then stuck out his wand and lit it.

On cue, a deep purple double-decker bus appeared with a bang. The doors slammed open and revealed a skinny redhead with deep lavender eyes. "Where's Stanley?" Harry asked, his voice clipped and business-like.

"Stan's visitin' his folks in Hampshire. I'm his cousin, Franklin," the kid said. "Golly, you're Harry Potter!" Harry nodded, and grabbed his and Kalli's trunks. Ron followed with his and Hermione's. "Make yourselves at home. Where you going to?"

"Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft," Ron said, nervously.

"We know it," Franklin said, "You just sit back and relax. We'll do all the drivin'."

Harry plunked down on one of the beds, and leaned against the headboard. Kalli curled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Ron and Hermione took a similar stance across the way. With a bang, the Knight Bus was back under way.

Kalli gripped Harry's arms, holding tight. She turned three shades of green, then went back to pale as death. Hermione gulped a couple of times, then stood up and shakily bolted for the bathroom in the back. Ron groaned with nausea, but closed his eyes and fought it. Harry closed his eyes and welcomed the pitching and yawning of the bus. Here, it felt out of control, and that was all he needed to have control of. Here he couldn't fight back. He handed it all over, and just fell into the high speeds and recklessness of it all.

"Did you hear about The Cauldron," Franklin was saying to Ron. Harry half-listened as Kalli's fingernails bit into his arms. "It vanished in the night. Just like Diagon Alley. Everyone says it's the work of You-Know-Who. They say he's grabbin' things left and right. Trying to get back at Albus Dumbledore for sending him back to whence he came."

Harry eyes popped open. "The Cauldron vanished?" he said, Kalli looked up at him. She knew what he was thinking. "Were there survivors?"

"Two," Franklin replied. "A man and a woman."

Ron perked up. "Who was it?"

"A witch by the name of Pansy Parkinson, and none other then Draco Malfoy."

The Knight Bus slammed to a stop outside the door to the Three Broomsticks. "This good enough for you guys?" Franklin asked, getting up. Ron looked out the window, and nodded. Kalli sat up as well, still quite green and shaking. Harry reached out to steady her. She leaned against him.

The four of them clambered out of the bus, dropping their luggage on the ground. Kalli turned as Franklin called a farewell, and the Knight Bus vanished with a bang. Before them sat the Three Broomsticks with the familiar sign above the door. Ron picked up his and Hermione's trucks and dragged them across the dirt road to the front door. Hermione held it open as Ron and Harry trudged in. Kalli collapsed in a chair, scarcely holding her head up.

"I feel sick," she whispered. Harry motioned for Rosmerta.

"Rosie," Harry said as she made her way over. "I need water. Now." Rosmerta moved back over to the bar, and return in moments with a glass of water. Harry took it and handed it to Kalli. She took a long sip, but still remained an off green color. "Rosie, do you have orange juice?"

"Orange juice? Pumpkin juice is orange," Rosmerta replied, her brows furrowed.

"No," Hermione said. "The fruit, orange… juice…"

Rosie looked around, and then she frowned. "I don't think so," Rosmerta replied.

"I'll get some, Harry," Hermione said, and dashed outside.

Kalli leaned against the table, barely supporting herself. Harry knelt down and held her up, his hands strong against her ribcage. "What's wrong with me, Harry?" Kalli asked.

"You have never been in a moving vehicle. You have motion sickness. We just need to get some sugar in you, you'll be fine," Harry replied.

Hermione came dashing back in, an orange in her hands. "The glass," Hermione said, whipping out her wand. Harry handed it to her. She set the orange on top of the glass and waved her wand. Slowly, far too slowly for Harry, the juice drained out of it. "It's got pulp, but it's orange juice."

Harry scooped it up and handed it to Kalli. She took a sip, and made a face. "This is awful," she whispered, choking. Harry shook his head, and tipped the glass back up. She finished it.

"Do you guys want to eat before we head over to the school?" Ron asked.

Rosmerta looked confused. "Didn't you graduate last year, kids?" she asked.

"Yes," Kalli replied, the color returning to her cheeks. "Professor Dumbledore wants us to watch the school while he's in Bulgaria."

"Whatever would Albus go to Bulgaria for?" Rosmerta asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not hungry," he said. "And we have no idea why Professor Dumbledore is in Bulgaria, Rosie. But we should get going." Ron nodded, and reached down for his and Hermione's trunks. Kalli rose to her feet, and fell into step with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Thanks for the orange juice, Rosmerta. We'll come by and see you soon." The quartet left the Three Broomsticks.


	3. Fading to Nowhere

Hogwarts was empty as they trudged into the entry hall. Kalli looked up the grand staircase, and sighed. "Home," she whispered. Harry laced his fingers through hers, and dropped the trunks. He spun her around and dipped her almost to the ground. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are we to do?"

Ron stood to the back and the left, watching them, his hand wrapped in Hermione's. "Dumbledore mentioned that there were some guest rooms down the hallway from the library. We are welcome to stay there. All though, it could be fun to stay in the dorms one last time…"

"Hmmm," Kalli replied, as Harry swung her back up. "We could explore the other dorms. We are no longer considered Gryffindors."

The next to speak was Hermione, from beside Ron. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Breakfast was interrupted."

"And you lost most of it on the bus ride," Ron countered. Hermione scowled at him, but left her hand in his.

"Let's go drop our stuff in our rooms, then to the kitchen, Marauders," Harry said, taking Kalli's hand in his and leading them upstairs.

A large canopy bed engulfed the center of the room as Kalli stepped in. Harry followed shortly with the trunks. "Why is nothing in this castle normal sized?" Kalli asked, gazing around the gargantuan room. "I feel so…"

"Diminutive?" Harry continued. Kalli nodded, sweeping her jacket onto the bed. "Don't worry, my love. You're not diminutive. You're radiant."

Kalli smiled at him, her ice blue eyes bright in the dark of the stone room. The bed was draped in gold and hues of pale yellow. The curtains were deep gold, trimmed with black. The carpet was a deep garnet set with gold ribbons along the walls. The lampshades were ebony with gold trim. The whole room glowed with brilliance and darkness. Kalli's ice blue skirt and white shirt contrasted violently with the surrounding room. Her ebony hair blended in with the walls and colors, while her creamy skin shone like a lighthouse in the dark. Harry's more scarlet jacket and faded jeans seemed lost in the room, like a ship on the tides.

He was drawn toward her, his emerald green eyes flashing brightly in his shadowed face. "You, Harry, are a mystery to me. I never know what is coursing through your mind," Kalli whispered as he advanced toward her.

"It generally pertains to have ravishing you are; how long it's been since I held you; and of course, what it would feel like to kiss you." Kalli smiled at him. "Generally I just think of you," Harry finished, wrapping his arms around Kalli's waist and pulling her close.

A clearing of the throat caused Harry and Kalli to turn their attention to the doorway. Ron stood in the absence, smiling. "The rooms are massive, Potter. Hermione got lost on her way to the fireplace. What should we do first? We have free run of Hogwarts Castle. No curfews, no monitors, no detention."

"We do have Hermione, however," Kalli replied, leaning against Harry's chest.

"I heard that, Damia," Hermione said from behind Ron. Kalli smiled at her best friend. "I solemnly swear that I shall not report any goings-on to the Headmaster." She held up her right hand. "Marauder's Honor." Harry started to laugh. Obviously it was contagious, because it spread first to Kalli, then Ron, and finally Hermione.

"Hmm," Kalli said, her eyes misting with unshed tears of laughter, "Before we go hurling water balloons off the balconies of the entry hall, lets grab some food, and explore the place without prefects."

"Got that, my love," Ron said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "No prefects."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "You were a prefect as well, Weasley."

"Don't remind me, Granger."

"Won't it be hilarious when they're both Weasleys?" Kalli asked, smiling at Harry. The couple stuck their tongues out at her in unison.

The painting of the fruit moved aside, revealing the kitchen, and the house elves. "Mister Potter," one of them rattled off. "What can we do for you?"

"We were hoping for some food," Harry said, "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, Mister Potter, sir. It is not too much trouble." Three house elves rushed over with plates of food, setting them down on the mirrored tables of the great hall. "Do you want us to send it up to you?"

"No, we can eat here, if you don't mind," Hermione said, sitting down at one of the benches. The house elf nodded, and backed away.

A loud bang echoed through the castle as soon as Harry brought a fork with scrambled eggs to his lips. Kalli squeaked, and slid closer to him. "What was that?" she whispered. Harry shrugged. Ron and Hermione were staring at the enchanted ceiling.

"Come on, Ron," Harry whispered. "Let's go see what it was."

Kalli rose to her feet, and made to go as well. "No," Harry replied, glancing at her. "You're waiting here. Both you and Hermione. Promise me." Kalli nodded. "Say the words, Kalinda."

"I promise," Kalli replied. Ron and Harry nodded, and moved toward the door. The painting swung open, and the two men stepped out.

Down the hallway, Ron and Harry checked around each corner before advancing. Harry sighed. "Why does this happen to us?"

"Us? This stuff only happens to me when you're around. I blame you, Potter," Ron whispered. Harry grinned. Ron grinned back at him. Another bang echoed through the castle, rattling the windows and shaking the walls. "Damn it, Potter," Ron said, leaning against the wall. "Something's afoot in Hogwarts," Ron whispered, "And I have no idea what to do."

"Charge in, wands drawn and hope we don't die…" Harry whispered in return.

"Sounds violently adventurous," the redheaded wizard replied. Harry nodded. "Let's go."

The duo charged around the corner, wands outstretched, and dashed into the entry hall. The only thing that greeted them in the hall was silence. They stopped, and glanced around, bewildered. "Hmmm," Harry said, lowering his wand.

Before he could say anything, the loud banging came again. From the front door. Harry's wand leveled back out, and Ron took a step up to stand beside Harry. "Should we answer it?" Ron asked softly, staring at the oak door.

"Do we have a choice?" Harry asked.

The two of them moved towards the door. Harry reached over and grabbed the handle. He pulled it toward him, revealing what lay beyond it. Ron gasped as he stared. Harry came around the door, fearing what would greet him. Outside the front door of Hogwarts there were no extensive grounds of green fragrant grass. There was no longer a sky of indescribable blue or fluffy clouds of white. All that lay outside the huge oak doors of Hogwarts was total darkness; a void of existence.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Harry closed the door, and pressed his back to it. "Nowhere."


	4. Whispers To Me

The painting swung open and Ron and Harry stepped in. Hermione and Kalli turned and immediately stood up, eyes wide. "What was it?" Kalli asked, moving toward them. Harry reached out and pulled her close as Ron went to Hermione. "Harry, what is it?"

"I think we found out where Diagon Alley went," Ron replied, holding Hermione close. Kalli swiveled her head to look at him, her mouth set in a frown. "Good news, though. There's probably more survivors then we originally thought."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously, eying Ron and Harry evenly.

"I mean, we survived, so they probably did too," Ron continued.

"We survived what?" Kalli demanded, rising to her feet.

"Switching sides," Harry replied.

Now, Hermione was standing as well. "STOP BEING CRYPTIC. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" she screamed.

"We have been pulled into a nether realm, which is where I'm going to assume Diagon Alley went as well." Hermione and Kalli started toward the portrait hole. "Girls, going crazy over this isn't going to help, we need to be calm."

"I'll go to the library and see what I can find," Hermione said.

"And I'll go up to the tower to see if I can sense anything at all," Kalli replied.

Harry and Ron glanced to each other. Harry beat him to it, "Ron, going crazy over this isn't going to help." Ron started to laugh at Harry, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Why did we think the girls were going to flip out?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "They never flip out. We're usually the ones panicking about stuff while they're off researching and setting up a lookout."

"Ah, let's go, Weasley," Harry said, moving toward the portrait hole.

"What are we gonna do, Potter?" Ron asked, following him.

"I dunno. Go help Hermione, I'm going to break into Dumbledore's office, see if I can get word to Dumbledore." Ron nodded and headed off to the left to meet with Hermione in the library, while Harry headed right to make his way toward Dumbledore's office.

Standing in front of the gargoyle, Harry stared. He didn't know the password. Dumbledore changed it routinely, it was hardly ever the same word twice. He just stood there staring at the stone monster. This might be the only thing between him and getting them out of there, and it was a stupid password. "I wish Sirius was here," Harry whispered, glaring up at the statue.

It leapt aside.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Harry exclaimed, dashing up the stairs. The password was Sirius! Of course it was Sirius! That was the one word that Harry had on his mind all the time. He burst in the office door and stopped abruptly. Inside Dumbledore's office without him, and he had to search his desk for something, anything that would get him a secure line out of the castle.

Carefully, Harry pulled drawers out. In one there were a few quills, and some parchment. The next one was magically sealed. The third one held files on every single student. The fourth one held packets of powder. Harry picked one up and opened it. Green Floo Powder. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He wanted to get a hold of someone.

The second packet was pink powder. "Perfect," he whispered to himself. He strolled to the fire, which licked warmly along the brick face. He threw it in, and the flames turned a shade of blue. "Dumbledore!" Harry cried, shoving his head into the flames.

At first he was met with nothingness, cold, empty nothingness. Then, suddenly, Fudge's office flashed into view, and Fudge's voice said, "What was that, Albus, old man. Did you see it?" He frowned, and shouted Dumbledore's name again. Once more, Fudge said, "There it was again. Looked like Potter."

Finally, he broke through. "Professor!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore turned.

"Hello, Harry, I see you found my powder. How are things at Hogwarts?"

"We've vanished, Professor!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "How long have we been gone, Professor?"

"About twenty minutes. The moment you vanished though, Hagrid called me. Has Hermione found anything in the library?"

"Not yet." The office vanished. Only a moment later it returned. "Professor, this isn't going to last much longer. I'm going to have to go."

"You have the four most brilliant minds working on this, Harry. I don't doubt you for a minute. Good luck, and we'll see you-" The office vanished, and didn't return. Harry yanked his head out, suddenly feeling warm. He was sweating from the heat of the fire.

He turned away from the flames, and moved back toward the desk. He secured all of the drawers, and made his way out the door and down the stairs. He turned left and found his feet leading him toward the Great Hall. He had to see the ceiling, something was pulling him in that direction. Something was telling him that he had to be there.

He walked down the staircase, jumping over the broken step. In through the doors to the Great Hall, then he looked up. The sky was a swirl of colors and then nothingness, almost as if it was bleeding in and out. Harry stood, transfixed by the vibrancy of it all. He was staring at everything he could, watching with interest as the sky seemed to cry above him.

If he hadn't been focusing on everything around him, he wouldn't have heard it.

_Harry._

His name, whispered, as if from the sky itself. He glanced around, confused.

_Harry? Can you hear me?_

"Uh, yeah," Harry replied to no one at all. He stared harder at the ceiling. "Are you there?" He felt like he was making a Muggle long distance call.

"Potter?" Ron said, coming in. "Who are you talking to?"

"The voice," Harry replied automatically, and without thinking.

"Voices again, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry started. "Uh, never mind. What's going on?"

"Any luck with Dumbledore?" Ron asked coming to stand next to him.

Harry sat down on the table. "Yes, he said to keep working on returning. But I have a feeling that he was expecting us to make contact. Any luck with Hermione?"

Ron nodded, folding his arms and leaning against the table. "She thinks she found a spell that will suck us out of this place. But first, she wants to find out how we got here in the first place. You know Hermione, she always wants to know what makes something work."

"Ron, I heard a voice," Harry said softly. "It called my name, it asked me if I could hear it."

Ron rolled his eyes and motioned out the door. "Come on, Potter. Let's see what we can do about getting home to where you hear voices that don't know your name."

In the darkened abyss of their bed, Kalli rattled on about how Hermione had researched the disappearance. Harry lay beside her, every once in awhile agreeing with an "uh-huh" or an "absolutely."

"Harry? Harry?" Kalli said a little bit louder. "Harry? Are you listening to me?"

"Wha?" Harry asked, shaking his head. He looked down at Kalli, lying on his chest. "Yes?"

"You are NOT listening to me, Potter," Kalli snapped, sitting up and glaring at him. "What is wrong with you, Harry?"

"I heard someone call my name in the Great Hall today," Harry whispered. Kalli arched an eyebrow at him. "It was a whispered voice, like something from a dream."

"Are you sure it wasn't Ron, calling you from upstairs?" Kalli asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Harry's green eyes fell a little as he said, "It sounded like…" He trailed off. Kalli leaned into him, coaxing him. "It sounded like Sirius," Harry finished lamely, his eyes falling further.

"Sirius? Come on Harry, you're hearing things," Kalli said softly.

Harry snuggled down in the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him and placed her ear against his chest. His heart was racing as fast as the engine of the Hogwarts' Express. "You're sure you heard Sirius call your name, darling?" Kalli asked, her voice humming against his chest. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. "I believe you, Harry. We just need to figure out how to get him back."

"I think that's what got us here," Harry whispered. "I think Sirius is trying to get back."


	5. From The Void

Morning came to Hogwarts, but without sunlight. At first, Harry awoke, thinking the shades were drawn, but upon glancing in their direction, he realized that the curtains were parted, and there was nothing outside but eternal darkness. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and placed them on his nose. His watch read 9:15 a.m., and Kalli's side of the bed was empty. Harry groaned and sat up.

She was standing across the room by the fireplace, watching the embers glow softly. Her arms were laced across her chest, and it gave the illusion that she was hugging herself. Long ebony curls cascaded down the lavender silk nightdress, accentuating her small waistline and flared hips. Harry watched her for a long moment, simply standing there. She wasn't moving; it didn't even seem like she was breathing. If he had been standing in front of her he was certain that her eyes would be closed as well. She wasn't in this time and place, she was lost in the nothingness. She was searching it for anything that could help them.

Harry climbed from the massive king sized bed and slipped on his house shoes. He reached up and tried to flatten his hair as he made his way across the room. She was standing a safe distance from the fire, so he ignited the coals and watched as they bathed the furniture in firelight.

The glow got trapped in Kalli's skin, lighting it aflame with gold. The lavender of her nightgown glittered like jewels, and she still didn't move, her face was relaxed, angelic. Harry stood for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her like a fine wine to be savored. After that, he turned away and moved to the bathroom off the bedroom to shower.

Kalli remained by the fireplace until after Harry started the shower water, then she slowly stirred from her meditation. Ice blue eyes blinked open, and she smiled. She had sensed someone out there. Whether it was Sirius, or one of the survivors from Diagon Alley, she couldn't know, but someone was out there. She turned from the blazing fireplace just as Harry opened the door to the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel, his sinewy arms holding the towel close. He was still rail thin, with well sculpted muscles in his arms and torso. His dark framed glasses were riding low on his nose. She smiled. He had utterly refused to buy new glasses, they were his trademark, he claimed. Most recognized the scar, of course, but he didn't. He saw the glasses every time he looked in the mirror.

His dark hair stuck up in multiple directions, even though it was obvious that he had tried to tame it with a comb. Kalli started toward him, moving like the cat that was her Animagus. Harry watched her for a long moment, watched her as she watched him. "Did you find anything?" Harry asked her.

She smiled, but did not answer. "We should find Ron and Hermione," Kalli said softly. Harry nodded and reached for the khaki's that hung on the chair in the corner. Underneath them were his boxers, which he donned without dropping the towel. Kalli started to giggle. Harry flushed a light pink, and smiled at her. "You're so self-conscious," Kalli whispered. "With all the times you've been watched, stared at and spied on, you still keep your towel on to get dressed in front of me." Harry shrugged. "I love you," Kalli whispered.

Harry pulled his khakis on and walked toward her, his shirt in his closed fist. She accepted his arms around her waist, and leaned into him. He could never say the words out loud, could never say them above a whisper. It would probably be like that for the rest of his life. They were always soft and hidden. "I love you, Kalli," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his collarbone.

She inhaled the scent of him, and then stepped back. "Get dressed, darling, we should get going. I want to get home today." Harry nodded and stepped back as well. He tossed the shirt over his head, and pulled out down. The green cotton of the polo shirt matched his eyes perfectly, and he shrugged his shoulders to adjust the sleeves. While he was turned away Kalli was donning blue jeans and a teal tank top. She grabbed a black zip up hoodie, and slipped on her sneakers.

A knock sounded at the door, and Harry crossed to room to pull open the mahogany monstrosity. Outside stood Ron and Hermione, both dressed similar to the two in the room. Hermione wore a sweater and white oxford, Ron in jeans and pullover polo. "Ready, Kalli?" Hermione asked. "We should see what you can get in the tower."

"Actually, we need to talk, Hermione," Kalli said, stepping up beside Harry. "I did some scrying today and found some resistance. There's someone out there." Ron looked amazed. "Harry heard Sirius yesterday, in the Great Hall. We think he might be trying to get back to reality, but instead he's just pulling things to him."

Hermione nodded, remaining silent for a long moment. "I suspected as much from him," she said finally. "At first I thought we might be pulled by You-Know-Who, but that would be strange for him. He's trying to conquer, not vanish. The more there is to control, the better for him. I was entertaining the thought of it being an outside influence, but Sirius? Isn't he dead?" She froze as she watched Harry's face fall. "Oh, Harry…"

"Research it, Hermione. Make sure it's not Sirius. If you research it and comes back negative, I'll never speak of it again. But it sounded like him," Harry said. Kalli looped her arm through Harry's, and smiled at Hermione. She was staring at him, not saying a word. There wasn't a doubt in Kalli's mind that everyone who heard Harry believed that he had heard his god-father's voice.

The library was completely empty, no librarian or anything as Hermione and Kalli poured over the dusty volumes. Harry and Ron had gone to look through Dumbledore's personal library, although Harry claimed there was no point, since Dumbledore didn't have any idea what was happening. But Ron argued that even Dumbledore couldn't have read all of the ancient volumes in the Headmaster's extensive library.

Kalli frowned as Hermione sneezed once more. The blonde witch clapped the book shut and sneezed again. "Really, Kalli, this is pointless. If it is Sirius, then he's going to be the only one who knows how to reverse it, and if it's not, then we're looking in the wrong books."

The raven witch turned the pages of the grimy book, scanning words for anything that might be helpful. Hermione had read through most of the books piled on the table, while Kalli had doodled on the paper sitting at her right side. Finally, Hermione was leaning back, taking a break while Kalli poured over foot thick novels and dust-laden pages of miniscule writing.

The doors to the library burst open and Harry and Ron came running in. Kalli slammed the book shut as they skid to a stop, sending a cloud of dust into their faces. She grimaced as both men sneezed loudly. "Thanks, honey," Harry said, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry," Kalli replied sheepishly, her lips curved down into a frown.

Ron didn't miss a beat, "We found something." He slammed the book down on the table, sending up another cloud of dust. Harry glared at him through grimy glasses. "Sorry, chap," Ron added, then flipped the book open. "Here, on the bottom of the page. Looks like a female's handwriting. Harry and I couldn't get it, but it says something about vanishing and nothingness. Hermione, can you make it out?"

Hermione leaned in, squinting at the writing in the margin of the corner. "Tried to use spell to bring property back from nothingness, since it vanished we haven't been able to contact anyone in the building. The spell is too powerful, and cannot master the wandwork," Hermione read slowly, her voice low. "Sounds like something vanished, and the Headmistress tried a spell, but it didn't work. But where's the spell?"

"Can I see the book, Hermione?" Kalli asked, reaching for it. Hermione handed it over, watching Kalli's face. Kalli studied it for a long moment, her deft fingers searching the words on the page for meaning. She pulled out her wand and tapped the book. Several words had capital letters randomly laced through them. She touched each letter, and it shot up and began to hover lazily.

_Justifio locato._

Hermione frowned. "Justifio locato?"

"Justify location?" Ron asked, his face skeptical. "That's it? Justify location?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It wasn't the wandwork that killed the spell, it was the spell. Who thought of that rubbish?"

"I don't know," Hermione countered, "Lumos gives us light."

"Lumos means light," Kalli whispered. "Justify location means to justify your location. I don't want to justify this location, I want to get home."

"I concur," Harry said kindly, smiling at Kalli. "We need to get out of here, and get home. You guys are getting married, and we kind of need to be in the real world for that. Family and friends and all that."

All of them fell silent for a long moment, Hermione and Ron staring at each other. Kalli reached for Harry's hand, and they all remained quiet.

Almost as if it was brought by the wind, a voice drifted through the stacks of the library. _Harry, I have faith in you. Only you can find me._

"Holy Godric," Kalli whispered, whipping her head around. Harry grimaced and turned away. "Harry, if that's not Sirius then we have a problem."

"It is," Harry said, more certainty in his voice then ever before. Kalli squeezed Harry's hand affectionately.

Ron nodded. "Ok, Potter, how do we reach him?" Harry shrugged, his face falling.

"I'll call for him," Kalli inserted, rising to her feet. "Up in the Astronomy Tower, it is the highest part of the castle." Hermione nodded. "Just Harry and me, though. He's obviously the primary."

Ron's brown eyes held doubt. He said, "Is that safe?"

"We're not going to be channeling anyone, just trying to have contact to find out who it is."

"It's Sirius," Harry said.

Above them, the sky swirled in and out, the colors bleeding in and out. Kalli sat on the edge of the tower, Harry beside her. They had been silent since they sat down, neither one could find words. Kalli had her eyes closed, and Harry was taking in everything he could see. This meant he was looking into the depths of nothing. "I don't feel him, Harry," Kalli whispered finally.

"Come on Sirius," Harry said to the darkness. "Give us something."

_What do you want, Harry?_

Kalli started, clutching her heart. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. His arm came around her waist, and pulled her tight. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Kalli nodded. "What should I do?" Harry whispered.

"Tell him what you want, Potter," Kalli whispered in return, smiling. She shoved him slightly. He grinned at her.

"I want you to come back," Harry said aloud.

_Show me how, Harry._

Harry glanced to Kalli, who shrugged. He sat there for a long time, staring at the starbursts in the midst of nowhere. Kalli tilted her head against Harry's shoulder and sighed. She pulled out her wand and began to draw lighted shapes in the sky before her. He smiled and glanced down at her. In the darkness he could barely see her, but he knew what she looked like. Her image was burned into his head. He saw her in his dreams. He memorized her features, the colors of her skin.

"The Lost and Found Incantation?" Harry asked.

Kalli perked up, lifting her head. "That will work, Harry. Why didn't I think of it?"

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry retorted. "Wouldn't you agree, Sirius?"

_I would have to say I expected Kalli to reach that conclusion…_

"Smart ass," Harry muttered.

_Watch your language, young man._

Kalli rose to her feet, slipping her wand into her pocket. She turned to what she assumed would be north, since it was before they vanished, and raised her arms. Her voice called out, loud and husky, "Winds of the North I call to thee, I seek to find what is now lost, in my mind it's picture I see, make it found what I need the most."

If Harry's research on the chanting was accurate then wind should be howling and lightning should be striking. But in nothingness there was literally nothing. Kalli stood there for a long moment, almost as if she was waiting for something. There was no sound, no whistling, no cosmic booms. It was almost as if everything they had ever known about magic, the bangs, the booms, the flashing lights had all been parlor tricks.

"Hmmm, almost makes the other stuff seem too extravagant," a voice said from behind them. Kalli spun to look at Harry, who, in turn spun to look at the wall. Perched on the wall was a skinny man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Both were torn and filthy. His dark eyes were sunk deep in his sallow skin, and he looked near death, but he was smiling.

"Sirius!" Kalli exclaimed, voicing what Harry was mouthing. Sirius vaulted off the wall and embraced Harry, then reached out and grabbed Kalli, pulling her into the hug. "Oh, thank Godric, I never expected to see you again!"

Sirius started to laugh, holding them both in his arms. Soon, Harry joined in, his laughter ringing like bells. Kalli started to laugh as well, happy to finally hear Harry's real laughter coming out. She leaned over and grabbed him, kissing him soundly. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sirius stopped laughing, but kept smiling.

"Let's go find Ron and Hermione," Kalli said, breaking away. "This is amazing," she continued, still holding Harry and Sirius in her embrace. Both her and Harry started toward the door to the stairs.

Sirius' words stopped them in their tracks, "We still have to find a way home."


End file.
